Marceline Abadeer
Marceline Abadeer '''(full title: '''Marceline the Vampire Queen) is one of the main characters in Adventure Time and a half-demon/half-human, and vampire who is over 1003 years old. During her first encounter with Finn and Jake, she forces the two out of their tree fort. Despite initially being an adversary to the two, Marceline quickly becomes one of Finn and Jake's closest friends. Her father, Hunson Abadeer, is the demon who rules the Nightosphere. She appears in Crossover Universe, Multiverse X and also, Amazing Regular Time. She is voiced by Olivia Olson. Biography Character Personality Marceline is described as a wild rocker girl. Centuries of wandering the Land of Ooo have made her a fearless daredevil. She is a lover of all things exotic and still travels across the land often. She has a mischievous personality and is rarely intimidated. Despite seeming evil in her first two appearances ("Evicted!" and "Henchman"), Marceline is a trickster at heart, and her "evil plans" often turn out to be nothing more than elaborate jokes. She is described by Finn as "a radical dame who likes to play games." She loves to play pranks on Finn and Jake. She also occasionally has violent outbursts, as shown in "It Came from the Nightosphere." Though during her line in the song, in "Evicted!" she stated that she was a thousand years old and had lost her moral code. It is implied that some of her more malevolent traits are solely based on her vampire instincts. In "Red Starved", Marceline slowly becomes vicious and sinister after having been deprived of food, trying to tempt Jake so that she could eat him. In "Vamps About", Marceline was fine with Peppermint Butler creating weapons meant to kill her as a contingency, stating that she could have snapped and killed everyone at any given time. She can also be sentimental. She was very emotionally attached to her teddy bear Hambo, which was given to her by Simon Petrikov; after Ash sold it to Maja, she was furious and broke up with him. Later, Princess Bubblegum got Hambo back in the episode "Sky Witch". Marceline seems to be very emotional. For example, in "What Was Missing", she seemed to be more aggressive towards Princess Bubblegum than she usually is. She is also very independent, and in early episodes would often act without concern for Finn or his friends. It is easier for Marceline to express her feelings through music, as seen with the "Fry Song" and "I'm Just Your Problem," but has trouble expressing them otherwise. She keeps a diary that she uses for inspiration for songs as seen in "Marceline's Closet." Near the end of "The Dark Cloud", her personality changed slightly. Marceline had learned how to be more mature which is proved by her saying that she will be able to hang out with Princess Bubblegum "forever". She also said the learned how to be more empathetic to others too. Yet, it is still unknown if she got over her emptiness in the end. Appearance Marceline has light blue-gray skin, crooked fangs, and long, midnight black hair that reaches to her feet. She also sports two marks on her neck, which are the marks of the bite that turned her into a vampire. Despite being over a thousand years old, her appearance and personality is that of a 18 to 20 year old. In the episode "Go With Me", her hair is shaved into an undercut, which reveals that she has pointy ears. She is very thin and sometimes appears to be thinner than Princess Bubblegum; however, her shape can vary slightly depending on who is drawing her. She is usually floating in the air but when she stands next to the other main characters she is taller than they; however in "I Remember You", she was just at Ice King's size (or slightly shorter). In most of her transformations, she is shown to have green eyes. Marceline's general appearance, particularly her blue-gray skin, fangs, and pointy ears, is an apparent result of her demonic heritage, and she shares all of these characteristics with her father. Clothing Her main outfit features a dark grey tank top, dark blue pants and red boots. Marceline wears different outfits in most of her episode appearances. Her style seems to be punk rock, or grunge with colors normally red, black, grey, and other dull colors. For example, in "Henchman," she wears a dark violet strapless dress with a dull pink sash, lilac-purple stockings with dark purple stripes and pink heels. Powers and Abilities Powers Marceline has many supernatural abilities, most of which she acquired by sucking the souls of vampires she had slain. She has been shown to possess the following powers: *Soul sucking: Marceline stated the only power her demon heritage granted her was the ability to suck souls, like her father. This allowed her to gain the specific abilities of vampires she had killed. She can also suck out still living souls, which she demonstrated jokingly on Jake when they were hunting vampires in "Stakes". * Levitation: She has the ability to float and even to fly with careful control and rapid speed. She can even sleep while floating, as shown in "Marceline's Closet". She obtained this power from The Fool. * Pyrokinesis: She can light fire with only her mind, as seen in "Evicted!" when she lit up all the candles in the tree-house. * Telekinesis: She can move things using her mind, as shown in "Evicted!" and "Daddy's Little Monster". She probably obtained this power from Vampire King. * Invisibility: She can turn invisible, as seen in "Heat Signature", "Bad Little Boy", "Red Starved", and "Princess Day". She obtained this power from The Empress. * Necromancy: She can raise spooky scary skeletons, as seen in "Henchman". * Rapid healing: She appears to heal quickly from injuries, at least damage from sunlight, as shown once she was returned to the shade in "Henchman". Also in "What Was Missing" she was exposed to the sunlight in this episode, she quickly retreated and the wounds healed. She obtained this power from The Moon. * Shape-shifting: She has the ability to shape-shift into numerous monstrous forms, including a bat, a wolf, a reptilian creature, and a large tentacled monster. She obtained this power from The Hierophant. * Eating shades of red: Unlike traditional vampires, Marceline is capable of sustaining herself on "shades of red," such as the color in strawberries, rather than being limited to surviving on blood. She has claimed in her first appearance in "Evicted!" to "sometimes" consume blood, but this was not proved or referenced again until "Red Starved", in which she consumed the pink blood of Princess Bubblegum (who quickly revived herself with the Spoon of Prosperity). According to the note she left on her door in "Marceline's Closet", she gets lucid dreams when she eats tomatoes. * The Nightosphere amulet: When worn she gains the ability to shoot green lasers which either vaporize or transform whatever they hit. She can also create or transform into a large cloud of blood mist with the ability to shoot green lasers. * Communication with absorbed beings: As a result of absorbing the Vampire King's dark cloud half, she can now communicate with a miniature mental projection of the Vampire King. *Stylish Magic Clothing: Whenever she shape-shifts into a larger form, her clothes either grow with her, or are torn apart explosively. At times she appears to be able to preserve her clothing, even after changing into large forms that would cause it to break: in many appearances, the clothing disappears until she returns to her humanoid form, whereas in "Sky Witch", she performs numerous transformations while still wearing her outfit. In either case, her duds always reappear when she reverts to her normal form. Abilities *Bass player: She is an expert bass player. *Singer: She is a proficient singer. *Basketball player: She can play basketball and perform a slam dunk without floating. *Warrioress: Marceline is a mighty fighter, able to use all of her abilities strategically to great affect. She is certainly one of the most formidable beings currently on Ooo. History Marceline's earliest depicted childhood memory, in "Everything Stays", is of her living in a trailer with her human mother, who recounts to her the story of how she met her father. In "Memory of a Memory", one of Marceline's memories shows her as a young girl playing near the burning ruins of a city, presumably during the Mushroom War. Later on in "I Remember You," a flashback shows a young Marceline being given a doll, which she eventually named Hambo, by Simon Petrikov—who would later become the Ice King—to comfort her during the war. The two traveled together through the ruins of destroyed cities for some time, a relationship which is expanded on in "Simon and Marcy"; by the events of this episode, she is apparently 7 years old, as stated by Simon. This companionship lasted until Simon, in the final stages of his permanent descent into madness, eventually left Marceline for her own safety, promising to send somebody to guard her, a memory depicted in "Everything Stays". After his departure, Simon presumably somehow managed to reunite Marceline with Hunson, as revealed in the Adventure Time: 2015 Spoooktacular. As a teenager, Marceline's relationship with her father was damaged when he ate her fries in the ruins of a diner. She later sang about this event in her "Fry Song". In "Vamps About", Marceline is shown to have spent some time after this event wandering with her pet dog Schwabl, staking vampires to protect humans and fill the void left by Simon's departure. She befriends a tribe of humans and, in an attempt to protect them, gets bitten by the Vampire King just as he is staked by her, turning her into the Vampire Queen. Following these events, the first depicted memory of her life as a vampire is when she moved into the Tree Fort (that would later become Finn and Jake's home) with her boyfriend Ash, whom she would later dump for selling Hambo, her most prized possession, to Maja the Sky Witch. In "Evicted!", Marceline states that she has been all over the Land of Ooo, claiming to have ridden a Giant Goldfish and traveled to the Fire Kingdom. However, according to Natasha Allegri, she was actually lying and trying to show off. She has also apparently had several places of residence throughout her life, which may have been obtained in her attempts to get away from the Ice King, before eventually settling down in her current home. Her powers as a half-demon are limited to the ability to suck souls, as she states in "Vamps About". She took advantage of this ability to obtain other powers from the souls of staked vampires. However, her half-demon origins may nonetheless entitle her to some longevity, as supported by the fact that her alternate Farmworld version in "Finn the Human", never turned into a vampire because she stayed with Simon's corpse, still lived to be over a thousand years old, albeit in an aged state. Her father did not visibly age like she did, likely due to being a full demon. Quotes Marceline Abadeer/Quotes Appearances *Amazing Regular Time *Crossover Universe Gallery MarcelineEvicted.png Marcelineabadeer.jpg Marceline ( noizi version ).jpg Little-Marceline-3-adventure-time-with-finn-and-jake-24058413-371-324.jpg Marceline--.png Marceline.gif Marceline.png Marceline.jpg Marceline GR.png Marceline the vampire queen by possumfacee-d33tk32.png Trivia Category:Non-Fanon Category:Adventure Time Category:Amazing Regular Time Category:Crossover Universe Characters Category:Crossover Universe Category:Demons Category:Vampires Category:Hybrids Category:Goths Category:Characters Category:Females